coldmindfandomcom-20200215-history
WIP
COLD MIND Shadows – Quick and Dirty For all those who doesn’t have the time to read (or are just lazy). For those simply want to know what is going on to find out more about my characters background. For newcomers who want to join reading the story. For all others of my watchers who are truly interested in my universe. I decided to make a short overview about each chapter I have written. It will be (as said above) quick and dirty and it won’t clam to be a high quality literature masterpiece, but it will give you all information you need to keep updated. I will update every time I have finished a chapter. Chapter 1 It starts after a hard fight Wolf and Kenji went through to save Marius from being enslaved by his brother David. After a brainwash Marius memories returned and he collapsed, so Wolf decided to bring Marius to Maruun. Maruun offered a cure, to cut by a ritual the connection between a memory and his emotions, and Marius agreed in. This days long ritual drained a lot energy from Marius, but in the end he could create a certain emotional distance to all the torture he went through in the past. One side effect of this ritual also was that some buried and lost memories came back as well and Marius remembered that in his first years he was Maruun’s apprentice with the goal to prepare him to be the leader of the vampires. As the vampires at this time were without any lead, Marius decided to fulfill the destiny the Ancient Vampires meant for him and acceded for this title. He got wrapped up in this position and was accepted by almost all vampires except a group of rebels who called themselves the ’New Dawn’ and disagreed in the law which forbid to keep Narusz (slaves) to drink their blood how it was tradition of one Clan in the past. Beside his stressful duties Marius was also pressed by the presence of his brother David, who was imprisoned in a cell in the basement of their house – the administration building of an old mine which they lived in and also became their Headquarter. Marius tried to withstand this mental pressure, but after some month he lost his nerves and executed David on the shore of a closeby lake. Again overwhelmed by his memories – apparently he didn’t cut the emotional connections of enough memories as he not wanted to lose the sense of where he came from – he escaped from the Headquarter to Sasa, who woke up from a Long Sleep just a few days ago. Sasa welcomed him in his little flat in the city and offered him a shoulder to cry, a place to hide and his support to recover. After a while Marius flourished and they had a nice time together. Sasa handled him naturally and with a lot care and love and they fooled around and went on parties. Not knowing that they were observed most times they moved in public. Marius realized the danger he put Sasa in only when it was too late. Chapter 2 What never should have happened now came true. After an ambush in a Club Sasa was kidnapped and woke up tied up and at the mercy of those men who had played an ugly game with him already in the past. Together with Kenji and Kyara (Wolf’s beloved and daughter) he was tortured. While Kyara had to undergo medical experiments and Kenji was heavily tortured, Sasa was beaten up and raped multiple times. The kidnapper were sending a photo of all three of them to Marius’ official email-address with the demand to pass the leadership to the New Dawn. Instead of retreating Marius however rescued them a few days after their kidnapping, but sadly it was already too late – at least for Kyara. Because of a new drug they had tested on her, her blood had clotted inside her veins and became a jelly-like material – unable to help her Wolf had to release her. He brought her to the lake David also died (a place they all loved despite the crime what happened here) and beheaded her. In his pain Wolf’s Ancient Might overwhelmed him and caused burnings on his hands and arms. Sasa and Kenji however could recover and while Wolf was still mourning after Kyara Sasa and Marius slowly got closer and Sasa finally was able to confess his love to Marius. And even if Marius didn’t speak it out himself he also felt deeply for his little friend. And even if his nightmares eased after a while, Marius and Sasa still shared a bed in the Headquarter - Marius had insisted to have Sasa close to calm him down if he would have nightmares. Their friendship developed fast into a love and soon after Sasa’s confession they had sex with each other the first time. To their surprise Maruun came visiting them and brought his freshly turned son – Yun – who would support them from now on as doctor with his own, closed section in a hospital. The Ancient Vampire was surprised to find not only in Wolf somebody with Ancient Might, but also in Sasa a Shadow. While Wolf would be able to manipulate all energies around him by entering the Kaosworld, a sphere in which the energies of this world would become visible for Wolf, if he would dare, Sasa as a so called Shadow would be able to enter the Hazeworld, a world in which he would see the glowing of all souls around him. As for Sasa a returning into the reality would be accompanied with flashbacks of memories of his past, Maruun helped him to figure out a Link for him who would guide him back without he would be harmed. And with Kenji as his Link and Maruun as his teacher Sasa soon had all abilities to switch between two worlds – while Wolf refused to develop his skills further, well knowing that the energies in his hands could turn very fast very lethal.